


tricks and treats

by szczepter



Series: Kagakuromonth fics [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Roommates, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, but not really, deaging, halloween mini fic collection, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween themed little fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for one of the tumblr aus 'aren't you a little too old to be trick or treating?'

Taiga is in the middle of a really, fucking good basketball game on TV, when he hears an obnoxiously loud knock and the sound of his doorbell being pressed with full force as equally obnoxious. He groans, turns the volume down and puts the bowl of popcorn away.

"This better be fucking important." He grumbles when he opens the door, but then blinks when he doesn't find anyone there.

"What the-?"

"Over here!" He hears a tiny voice and then looks down. There's a kid, with dark hair and skin, who looks about 9, has a very grumpy face and is dressed in a mummy costume. Taiga blinks.

"Treak or Trick!"

"What?"

"Candy!" The boy whines and pulls up a plastic bag.

"One; that's _trick or treat_. Two; it's not even Halloween yet. And three; this is Japan not America." He says and when the kid pouts he sighs. "Go home kid." He says and locks the door.

He manages to walk away a few steps when he hears a loud bang, and then someone running away.

"You little fucker." Taiga throws himself to the door and the groans, when he sees a dirty shoeprint on them.

Two days later he gets another visit, this time from a sparkly blond boy dressed as a werewolf.

"Treat or Trick!" He grins cheerfully at Taiga.

"It's 'trick or treat'." He runs a hand over his face. "Sorry kid, I have no candy and I don't celebrate Halloween." The boy pouts. This time he doesn't leave a nasty surprise on his door, thank for that at least.

A day before the actual holiday, he opens the door after one knock and before the doorbell can bust his eardrums.

"I SAID I don't have candy!" He shouts at the purple haired boy, this time dressed as a witch.

The boy looks at Taiga with his bored expression. He already has a lollipop in his mouth, and Taiga feels a vein pop on his forehead.

"Trick or trick?" He asks and Taiga slams the door in frustration.

"No!" He shouts and walks away.

The next day he dreads the little devils. It's not like he really hates the holiday. He used to love Halloween, dressing up in silly, not-really scary costumes, getting candy and having a blast at Halloween parties with Tatsuya - all those things were fun. But then, when a group of older kids started bulling their neighborhood, it stopped being fun at all. Plus, Tatsuya outgrowing the phase and Taiga not being able to tell his cooler, older friend that he in fact still liked the holiday, was a little disheartening.

Then he moved to Japan, where Halloween wasn't as popular and so he forgot about it, or rather didn't think about it.

The doorbell rang only once and then was followed by a normal knock. Taiga narrowed his eyes.

He tentatively opened the door.

Nothing. He's about to close the door when he hears a soft voice speak up.

"Excuse me sir." He startles and almost falls on his ass.

"What the!? Where did you come from?!" He sputters. There's a young man, maybe in his mid twenties at most, in front of his door. He blinks with his impossibly blue and impossibly big eyes.

"I live down the hall. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He introduces himself.

"Kagami Taiga." He hears himself say on autopilot. "Wait what?" He shakes his head, because those eyes are a little unnerving. He never saw this guy and apparently they are neighbors? What the hell? The man cocks his head to the side.

"I'm sorry I don't follow?" Taiga shakes his head again. Then he hears a whine from somewhere around the area of his knee.

"Tetsuuuuu. Just tell this guy to give us candy and we can goooo." It's the same kid from a few days ago. The one who left a muddy print on his door.

"Yes, Kurokocchi! We want candy!" The blond boy peeks from around Kuroko's knee. The third, purple rascal, stands next to the adult and munches on some candy.

He looks back up at Kuroko.

"Not mean to pry, but aren't you a little too old to trick or treat?" The man chuckles softly and Taiga can't help but find this utterly charming and endearing.

"Oh no, I'm just supervising those three here. I'm their homeroom teacher." Taiga scratches his head.

"Um, o-okay. Sorry though I have no candy on me, I don't really celebrate Halloween anyway so..." Kuroko blinks once and then nods.

"I see. Forgive us Kagami-san for disturbing your evening." He bows and Taiga suddenly feels like a moron.

"H-hey, it's fine." He stammers, but the cute teacher ( _cute? really Taiga? Really?_ ) is already walking away from his apartment and he begins to panic.

"Let's get you boys home then." He hears him say when they approach the elevator. He gives himself maybe 10 seconds to debate, before he mutters _screw it_ and grabs his jacket. When he runs out off his apartment block, Kuroko is already walking way ahead with the three boys, holding the hands' of two of them, the third one walking in front of him.

"H-hey um." He calls after them and they all stop and turn to look at him. Taiga walks up to them, rubbing his neck and feeling really sheepish.

"Look. I don't have candy, but maybe I can, dunno offer you all some donuts or something? There's a nice bakery around the corner." He says and waits for their (mainly Kuroko's) reaction. The man blinks and then nods with a small smile.

"Alright." Taiga offers his own grin in return.

The bakery is still open, even though it's way past 6 PM. Taiga figures that it's Halloween so the owners decide to stay open a bit longer. Not that there are many guests at this time, which Taiga actually finds a blessing.

He buys two donuts for each of the boy. Kuroko firmly refuses to have anything bought for him though, but he finally caves in and asks for vanilla tea. Taiga orders black coffee.

"So um." He starts awkwardly. "Since when are we neighbors? I never saw you anywhere." Kuroko ducks his head and sips his tea.

"I lied." Taiga blinks.

"Come again?"

"I lied. I don't live in your apartment block, Kagami-san."

"Taiga is fine." Kuroko shakes his head.

"I don't live there. Kise-kun lives there." Taiga looks at the blond boy, who is in the middle of devouring a jelly donut.

"But you said you were taking them home?"

"That's also a lie. I'm taking them to the Halloween party we have at school."

"And the trick or treating?"

"They wanted to do it very badly."

"But...why me? I mean, my house?" Kuroko shrugs.

"I honestly don't know."

"Cos Kagamicchi always makes yummy things! I can smell them! Everyone can!" Kise squeaks and then makes an offended noise, when Aomine (the dark skinned boy) steals his donut. Kuroko calmly takes it out of Aomine's hands and hands it back to Kise.

"Uh." Taiga feels kind of bad now.

"But it wasn't nice to bother Kagami-kun in the first place." He scolds them. "You should have asked your parents to talk with him if he was willing to buy candy for you. This isn't America. It's not that common here." All three kids pout and fall silent.

"Wow. You really know how to deal with them." He says in awe and then flushes lightly when Kuroko gives him a small smile.

"So they say. Alright, boys are you done?" He packs the rest of the donuts in the 'to go' box and stand up.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kagami-kun." He stands up and bows.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Nice to meet you. Just...don't lie to me okay?" He says and blinks when Kuroko's cheeks color.

"I'm sorry. That was unprofessional of me." He reaches into his bag and takes out a sharpie. He takes Taiga's hand and quickly scribbles a string of numbers. Taiga watches dumbly, because he's too transfixed on how the warmth radiates from Kuroko's soft hand into his calloused one.

And that's the most cliché thing that's ever happened to Taiga. _Ever_.  

"I need to go now, but please contact me so I can return the favor and buy you coffee." He says, bows and gathers the three boys.

Taiga walks home, thinking about the weird encounter. He goes into a conbini and buys a pack of some Halloween themed candy. Not for himself though. He doesn't really like sweets.

Two days later he calls Kuroko, and predictably he gets a little more than just coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends trick or treating

Tetsuya's new neighbor is very loud, very energetic and very bright. He moves into the house across from Tetsuya's when he's 9. He seems to be the same age as Tetsuya, but he wouldn't know, because they haven't spoken yet.

There are many children in the area; there is Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, who are very good at basketball. There is Murasakibara-kun who constantly eats sweets. There's also Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun, but they go out and play rarely.

Tetsuya loves being outside though, and he always plays till it's dark. Sometimes the other kids would join him, but no one stays as long as Tetsuya. His parents don't mind much. Tetsuya is very hard to spot, so he often sneaks into his own room, before anyone can come and see it being empty.

Tetsuya mostly plays alone and it's fine. He doesn't mind being alone. That's why he's very surprised when the boy approaches _him_ first.

"Oi, do you play basketball?" Kuroko blinks up at the boy and slowly gets up from where he sits on the bench, reading a book.

"A little." Aomine-kun taught him the basics, but he supposes he's not very skilled. "What's your name?" He asks then, because the boy was quiet rude, not introducing himself.

"Ah, sorry!" He apologizes hastily. "I'm Taiga. I mean Kagami Taiga." He grins and extends his hand. Tetsuya eyes it. "O-oh sorry. I just returned from America. Should I bow?" He looks distressed and lost so Tetsuya takes pity on him and shakes his hand. It's warm and calloused.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun." He introduces himself and then lets go of the boy's hand. "I play a little. Do you need a partner? I'm afraid I'm not very good though. Maybe you can ask Aomine-kun or-"

"Nah." The boy waves a hand. "Aomine seems like a jerk. You seem nice. Do you wanna play?" Tetsuya thinks about it. He's really not that good. It's not that Aomine-kun complained about his skill, he's just way better and it's obvious that he's bored when they play together. His talent is also overwhelming for Tetsuya.

The boy in front of him looks expectant though. Tetsuya shrugs.

"Sure." The grin he gets in return is blinding.

They spend many days and afternoons playing together and despite the fact that Kagami-kun is very skilled, he never looks bored. Instead, he always looks motivated and ready. It makes Tetsuya happy to know that he can make someone feel like that, even if he himself is rather weak at the sport.

They soon become best friends. They attract other kids and they frequently play mini matches or go explore the neighborhood. But despite the fact that they now have more companions to share adventures with, the two of them always gravitate towards each other.

So in the end it's always the two of them.

"Kuroko!" Kagami-kun knocks at his bedroom window. Tetsuya pushes it open.

"Hello Kagami-kun." Kagami grins.

"You done with homework?" Tetsuya shakes his head.

"Almost." Kagami pouts.

"Sucks." He sulks and Tetsuya has to smile at his friend.

"I'll be done soon. Please wait if you want."

"Of course!" The boy scoffs like that's not even a question in need of pondering. "When you're done I have something for you." Tetsuya blinks. "You can stay a little longer outside right?" He nods. "Awesome."

Tetsuya didn't manage to ask what did Kagami-kun had for him, because he was gone in the next moment. He decided to focus on his lesson, only briefly reflecting on what Kagami-kun said. When he was done, he ran out of his home, all giddy and excited.

He found Kagami-kun on the bench in a very particular get up.

"What are you wearing Kagami-kun?" He asked and the boy hopped off the bench grinning.

"A costume! I'm a werewolf!"

"Yes I can see that. But...why?" Kagami-kun blinked and then snorted.

"Because it's Halloween dummy."

"Oh. Is it?"

"Yeah! Man I miss Halloween." He said and dumped something in Tetsuya's arms. The boy looked down.

"What is this?"

"Your costume." Tetsuya frowned. He didn't know what creature was this supposed to represent.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what this is supposed to be." He admitted. Kagami-kun blinked and then took the white material from his hands and spread it.

"A ghost!" He exclaimed. "I made this myself. Here put it on." He helped Tetsuya get into the sheet and adjusted the cut out holes for his eyes. He stepped back and looked at his work and grinned.

"Why a ghost Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya's muffled voice come from under the sheet.

"Because you are quiet and hard to spot like a ghost? Though I've gotten better at noticing you." He said and patted Tetsuya on the back. "Come on, we're going trick or treating. You know the idea right? We get candy and all?" Tetsuya nodded. He was familiar with the western holiday, although he never celebrated it himself.

Kagami-kun lead them, going from door to door and asking for candy. To Tetsuya's surprise not many people threw them out of their porches. Actually _no one_ did it. Most of the homeowners had candy, which they prepared in advance for such an occasion. Some didn't, but gave them fruit or nothing at all, but weren't angry for disturbing them. They even saw some other kids also dressed in costumes and asking for sweets. Although Kagami-kun commented it was nothing compared to the amount of children in America during Halloween.

Most of the time, Kagami-kun was leading the way, asking for treats and sharing them with Tetsuya, so the boy didn't had to do much for himself other than just stand in his white sheet.

They went to one of the apartments in a nearby block and pressed the doorbell. When Kagami-kun heard barking he immediately froze.

"Shit." He muttered. "They have a dog." His eyes went wide and he turned to Tetsuya. "Help." He yelped and hid behind him when the door opened.

The dog was small, just barely outgrew his puppy phase and was overly excited because of the guests. Tetsuya liked dogs. He took charge then, when he noticed Kagami-kun refused to step from behind him. He asked for candy and if he could pet the animal. The lady allowed them, but when he wanted to ask of Kagami-kun was interested he saw that his friend was distressed. He quickly thanked the woman and ushered a stunned Kagami-kun out of the building.

"Are you alright Kagami-kun?" He asked concerned, as he took off his costume. He was beginning to get a little too hot in it.

"Y-yeah. I just...I don't like dogs."

"It was barely a puppy."

"Doesn't matter okay?" He snapped and then wriggled his hands. "Sorry. You wanna go some more or?" Tetsuya shook his head.

"I think that's enough for today." Kagami-kun nodded and they started heading back. Tetsuya couldn't help but notice that his friend was very jumpy, unlike previously when he oozed confidence and enthusiasm. He couldn't help but chuckle amusedly, which earned him an annoyed scowl.

"What?"

"I just think it's pretty amusing that of all the things, Kagami-kun is afraid of dogs." The boy flushed angrily.

"Well?! It's not like I can help it?" He pouted and Tetsuya had to bite his lip. Kagami-kun was brash and loud and very reckless during every game they played. He never expected his fearless friend, who he secretly admired, to be afraid of something as harmless as a small dog.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun." He said and took the boys hand in his and squeezed it lightly before letting go. "I'll protect you from all dogs."

"Shut up!" He sputtered, but then grabbed Tetsuya's hand again when he heard a dog's howl and didn't let it go until they parted for their own homes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami takes care of an abandoned grave

There's an old abandoned grave next to his parents' tombstone.  Taiga doesn’t notice it during the first few weeks, because he’s too busy mourning and taking care of the grave of his parents to be mindful of anything else. He spends all his free time on the cemetery, cleaning it, putting fresh flowers, lightning candles and sitting there until it’s dark and he needs to leave because the cemetery will be closed for the night.

He comes the next day however. And the day after that.

It’s not that he was particularly close with his parents. Just like any other kid; they had fun, they bickered and sometimes fought over stupid things. They weren’t very keen on physical affection, but Taiga never felt unloved.

And now they were gone. Granted they haven’t keep much in touch once Taiga found a permanent job and moved out and then came back to the US and his folks stayed in Japan, but he did try and call and mail them rather regularly and visit them in Tokyo.

Where they should have stayed, but no, they really wanted to visit their son in America. Everything was all good for the first week and then they had that horrible car accident. His father was not used to the ‘other’ side of the road and he had the ‘luck’ to meet a crazy kid on a motorbike.

Taiga was at work when it happened and rushed out to the hospital as soon as he heard the news, but he was unfortunately too late. His dad was the first one to leave them. His mom stayed for a few more days until she also joined him. She lost too much blood and had too much of an internal damage to live.

Taiga didn’t have any more family, well not blood related at least, so he arranged for his parents to be buried where he lived. He wanted to be able to visit them regularly at least. The funeral was very modest and not really in the Japanese spirit, but his parents were send off with all the formalities and respect. He just hoped they wouldn’t be too mad at him for not getting a Shinto priest and not deciding to cremate them.

He arranged for all their belongings to be shipped to him, but he didn’t bother to unpack the boxes just yet. He sold the house in Tokyo.

He just felt so _lonely._ Like never before. Sure he had Alex and Himuro and some of his colleagues were pretty close to him, but parents were parents.

Months pass, and the ache somewhat dulled, but he still feels off. He comes back to work, everyone is supportive and he’s grateful for that. But for some reason he forgoes any social interaction outside of it. He just can’t connect to anyone. He doesn’t want to be seen as a jerk who only wallows in self pity, but he has trouble opening up to his friends whom he knew for _years_.

Alex and Tatsuya are patient and understanding and keep their distance, yet still check in on him. He’s grateful for that too. It’s not like he wants them to disappear from his life. He just needs them to...wait. For what? He doesn’t know.

He spends most of his free time with his ‘parents’ but there’s not much he can do. They didn’t have any friends in the US, so he’s basically the only person who cares. Sure Tatsuya and Alex bring flowers from time to time, but they don’t want to be too intrusive. Taiga things bitterly that he should do something about it, but all he does is sit on the bench and think.

A month later he notices the grave. It’s surprising that he didn’t before, because it’s not exactly small.

It was chipped, was covered in ivy and moss and looked abandoned and very old. Curiosity peaked, Taiga asked around and learned it was indeed abandoned. They didn’t have the records, but it was probably from around the times of war. Taiga kneeled in front of the simple tombstone and brushed some leaves. There was a name written, but he couldn’t make it out, and also a picture of a young man. His face was round and soft, eyes big and expressionless, but his lips were curled into a small smile. He looked Japanese and wore a military dress uniform and Taiga was a little taken aback by the coincidence.

No one visited the grave. It made Taiga feel really sad for some reason. Maybe because his parents’ grave would also become an abandoned wreck if not for him.

It was probably this feeling which prompted him to buy some tools and a cleaning kit. He spent his free weekend on cleaning the grave. No one came to question his actions, and he was left alone to work in peace.

He couldn’t actually repair it, but he did manage to clean it thoroughly and at the end put a modest bouquet of flowers and two candles.

A month passed and no one came to visit the grave.

Taiga was still feeling down, but a little less lonely. He should probably seek some help if the only comfort he enjoyed was from dead people while tending two graves one of which wasn’t even his friend nor a family member.

It gave him some sort of strange peace of mind though. He started to heal slowly. He accepted an invitation from Tatsuya and Alex and went to dinner with them. He was still out of it, but less and it was actually a good feeling. To know that he wasn’t so fucked up and that he could get better.

“Hi mom, dad. Hi attractive Japanese stranger from the forties.” He was mostly alone in this area of the cemetery so he didn’t mind speaking out loud. It’s not like anyone would hear him anyway.

“Thank you, though I’m not that old.”  Taiga let out a very undignified screech and accidentally dropped all the things he was carrying. The tools, flowers and candles all went tumbling into the ground.

“What the fu-” He was in the middle of turning around and giving the stranger a piece of his mind about scaring the crap out of him, and then froze when his gaze landed on the stranger’s face.

He felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him as he stared into those big, blue eyes. He knew that face. He’s been seeing it for the past few months. On that _tombstone_.

Taiga felt all blood drain from his face and he gulped.

“Are you alright?” The owner of that face moved closer and Taiga took a few, hasty steps backwards.

“Stay back ghost!” The blue eyes blinked in confusion.

“Excuse me, but I don’t understand?”

“Don’t play dumb! Why are you haunting me!?” Taiga cried, hoping no one would come and see them. Or maybe he did  hope for that. Would they see the ghost or only him? Besides, what kind of a ghost appears during the day?

“Haunting? I’m sorry I’m really confused now. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my grandfather’s grave.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever now go back where you came fro- wait what? You’re grandfather?” The ‘ghost’ nodded. Taiga whipped his head to look at the grave he’s been taking care of for the past months and then back at the person before him. The photo was old, but still well preserved. He had to admit he stared at it for longer than was customary, but it was just so oddly fascinating.

The person before him was eerily similar (which explained the grandfather thing), but now that he looked closely he did notice that the person on the photo was a tad bit older. The young man standing before him couldn’t be older than twenty-five at most.

“You mean you’re not dead?” Taiga blurted and immediately wanted to slap himself. The phantom (as helpfully supplied by his brain) huffed in amusement.

“Last time I checked I was alive.” He replied in fluent Japanese.

“You’re not from here.” Taiga realized. The stranger shook his head.

“I’m not. I arrived in America a week ago.” He said and kneeled in front of the grave. “I was here last week, when I found my grandfather’s grave. I didn’t suspect it to be so well preserved.” He ran a finger over the picture. “I assumed you were the benefactor and I wanted to thank you in person. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Taiga gaped at the stranger as he stood up and bowed politely as was the standard Japanese manner.

“Um, sure yeah. By the way, why no one took care of it in the first place?” He asked, his voice tinted with slight accusation.

“Ah. That is a bit of a longer story. If you’re interested and willing we can go for a cup of tea.” He cocked his head to the side. “Unless you are busy...”

“Taiga. I mean, Kagami Taiga.” The stranger smiled that eerily similar tiny smile from the picture.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. What will it be then?” Taiga stared at the stranger and although it was the first time they met and talked, he felt strangely drawn to him.

“Y-yeah, that’d be cool yeah.” He heard himself say, despite his recent reluctance for human contact.

They went to a cozy little café, a few blocks from Kuroko’s hotel. It had dimmed lights and an artistic atmosphere, something completely unlike Taiga’s preference, but he agreed to accompany the young man anyway.

“You know you look just like your grandfather.” Taiga said when the waitress took their orders.

“Is that so?” Kuroko murmured and fiddled with the scented candle. “I never met him, so I wouldn’t know. He died during the war and all his papers were lost.” Taiga listened to Kuroko’s tale. He sounded a little sad.

“My grandmother doesn’t speak English and she wasn’t able to afford coming here and looking for his grave. He has his own grave back in Japan. My parents also rest there.” Taiga raised an eyebrow.

“You’re parents are dead?” Kuroko nodded.

“I was five, so I don’t really remember them. Grandmother raised me.” He shrugged.

“So what changed? That you were finally able to come here and find the grave of your grandpa? And don’t tell me they are your exceptional English skills, cos’ man you suck.” Kuroko laughed then, quiet, but warm.

“I got the money from publishing my first novel actually.” Taiga’s eyebrows went into his hairline.

“You write?” Kuroko nodded. “Wow. Cool.” He grinned and looked in fascination as Kuroko ducked his head, hiding a soft flush. “What’s it about?” He wasn’t really a book reading person, but he was interested for some reason. Kuroko was oddly fascinating.

“Ah, you see. I wrote a novel from the perspective of my grandfather. It’s fiction, so I didn’t actually write _about_ him, but I wanted to honor him in some way.” Taiga nodded.

“Maybe I’ll check it out.” Kuroko shook his head.

“You don’t look like someone who would enjoy it though.” Taiga wanted to feel offended, but Kuroko was probably right. “That’s okay though. I only came to thank you.”

“Oh.” Taiga felt strangely let down, that this charming stranger was only doing this out of politeness. “It’s nothing really. I didn’t do much, just cleaned it and all.” He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Gave me something to do when I’m not tending to uh my parents.” He finished and took a big gulp of coffee.

Taiga listened to Kuroko’s story, about his grandfather, and grandmother, his life in Japan and in exchange he told him about his own parents and his own struggles. For some reason it was easier to talk to a total stranger than to his closest friends about his problems. Maybe because after the coffee and tea was gone, they would part ways for good.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know your parents died recently. Please accept my condolences.”

“Um yeah, thanks. It’s nothing really.”

“Kagami-kun, why did you decide to selflessly take care of an abandoned grave? I don’t think there are any material gains for you.” Taiga set down his empty cup and tried to find appropriate words.

“It’s, well, it’s just that I thought it was sort of sad? My parents had no one in Japan and we don’t have any other family so I thought this poor soul must have felt pretty bad, no one taking care of his grave.” He shrugged awkwardly. “Made me feel bad when I thought about my own folks.” Kuroko’s eyes flashed oddly for a moment.

“I see.” He nodded to himself, but didn’t press the matter. They finished up their drinks and split the bill (something which Kagami insisted on), and predictably parted ways for good.

 _At least_ that’s what Kagami thought, but then he visited his parents a week later and saw Kuroko putting fresh flowers on both graves.

“What are you doing?” He asked a perplexed. Kuroko turned around and greeted him politely.

“I’m still in Japan, so I thought I’d come and visit your parents.” He said. “We didn’t exchange numbers.” Taiga frowned.

“Why?” He seriously thought he would never meet Kuroko again. He was strangely drawn to him, but didn’t kid himself that this person would want to spend more time with him. Kuroko rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Because I want to keep in touch.” He moved closer to Taiga and smiled a bit. “And I want to thank you.”

“You thanked me already.” He was beginning to feel a little dizzy for some reason.

“A little differently.” He heard Kuroko say. He was transfixed on his eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. Then there was a light touch of a soft hand on his own, bigger and rougher one. “I was thinking about you. You are a good person Kagami-kun. I like good people.” Taiga inhaled sharply and felt his cheeks color slightly. Was this was he thought it was?

Kuroko seemed to pause and just held his hand lightly, while looking up at him expectant and probably trying to gauge his reaction.

Maybe it was because Taiga was really drawn to Kuroko and his story fascinated him, maybe it was because it was finally time to come out of his shell or maybe because they were both lonely people, with no families; whatever it was Taiga shifted his palm so that their fingers laced together.

“Okay.”

They ended at his place, because Taiga didn’t want to get intimate in an impersonal hotel room. Kuroko was grateful for it, if to go by the way he clung to him and gasped his name.

The next day they made breakfast and lounged in bed, eating and reading (well Kuroko did it mostly, Taiga just listened to his soft voice). They spend together the last days of Kuroko’s stay in America and soon it was time to part.

Kuroko wanted to visit the graves one last time, so Taiga accompanied him there. They put fresh flowers and candles and prayed for a while. Taiga felt his heart clench when they stood up and Kuroko took his hand and squeezed gently. Tomorrow they would part ways for good.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Hm?”

“I spoke to my grandmother on the phone.” Taiga looked at Kuroko with a raised eyebrow.

“And?”

“And I told her about what you did.” Taiga felt himself flush again and duck his head.

“I told you.” He grumbled. “It was nothing.” Kuroko smiled slightly.

“Apparently I talked a lot about you.” Taiga huffed and squeezed Kuroko’s hand.

“Do you know what she said?”

“What?”

“She said she wanted to meet you.” Taiga did a double take and looked at Kuroko.

“W-what?” Kuroko turned then and looked him straight in the eyes.

“She said she wanted to meet you.” He repeated and suddenly Taiga was overwhelmed by what that meant. Kuroko’s grandma was in Japan. Kuroko was going back to Japan tomorrow. He also apparently wanted Taiga to come with him.

And maybe it was because he was tired or maybe because Kuroko fascinated him, or maybe because they were both sad and lonely people who met on a cemetery and fell for each other but he suddenly exhaled and grinned and pulled Kuroko up to his chest.

“I’ll need a ticket.”   


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is a ghost

Upon moving out of his parent’s flat and finding a nice, cozy apartment Tetsuya discovers three things about it.

One: the previous owner was no good at laundry. The washing machine is broken and he has to go to the Laundromat across the street to wash his clothes. He means to call a mechanic, but there’s always something new which comes up. Otherwise, all the things work perfectly.

Two: the apartment gets cold really quickly and so Tetsuya has to invest in an extra heater, blankets and drinking liters of hot cocoa and tea.

And three: the apartment is haunted.

Other than everything is fine.

Almost.

Tetsuya notices that something is wrong two days after moving in. First there are the subtle things. Things being pushed around or disappearing – those he claims as his own forgetful nature. When the shower stops working in the middle of him taking one and then suddenly starts running ice cold water, he assumes it’s the old pipes. But when doors and drawers start to slam when he tries making dinner he’s mostly sure that that’s no draft.

He doesn’t see the ghost at first, he wonders if he even would be able to, but then one day he’s woken up by a very grumpy voice, early in the morning.

“Get out of my house.”

Tetsuya startled, his eyes flying open at the sound. He looked around, gaze heavy with sleep. Have someone broke into his apartment?

“Oi, over here!” He finally zoned in on the voice, which belonged to an angry face. Tetsuya sat upright in bed and immediately covered his naked chest with the blanket. His eyes were wide and terrified, his bed head sticking in all directions.

“Who are you?” He demanded. Did he forget to close the doors? The windows? Was this person here to steal something? Kill him? He frowned when his sleepy brain finally caught up with the situation.

“Excuse me but, this is _my_ apartment.” The person snorted, and sat a bit straighter on the bedpost.

“No. It’s mine. _I_ live here.” Kuroko blinked, head spinning from confusion.

“Just a moment.” He raised a hand in a pacifying manner. “Maybe there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“There’s been no misunderstanding.” The person snarled and stood up. “This is my house. You’re living here without permission. How the hell you even got it?” Kuroko felt angry more than confused now. He had all the necessary paperwork and got a key from the landlady. He would not stand being accused of fraud or unlawful seizure of an accommodation. Clearly this person, man (Tetsuya’s still sleepy mind supplied), had it all wrong.

“Please. Let me get up and get dressed and I’m sure we will clear the misunderstanding. I assure you, I am a legal tenant in this building. If anyone should be accused of anything, it should be _you_ sir, for barging in so rudely into someone else’s home at-” He checked the clock “Six in the morning on a Saturday.” He was determined to stand his ground and not let this matter go, but then he saw how the young man’s face went dark with anger and the door to his bedroom slammed closed, making him jump.

“No.” He snapped. “You are going to get up _now_ and _go_.” He snarled and moved closer to where Tetsuya was trying to slip out of the bed and run away. He reached his hand in clear attempt to grab Tetsuya’s arm and drag him out of bed and Tetsuya was ready with one of his self-defense classes kicks or jabs.

The fingers closed around his forearm and then both Tetsuya and the intruder looked with big, wild eyes as the hand went through flesh and bone like it was air. There was a collective silence on both parts. Tetsuya looked up at the man and saw his equally (or even more than his) scared gaze. Actually Tetsuya was mostly shocked than scared but not the point.

“Oh.” He breathed.

Oh indeed.

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya sighed tiredly and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Please come out mister ghost."

"No." Was the grumbled reply. Tetsuya rolled his eyes. Were all deceased so dramatic? Tetsuya liked the occult. _In theory_. He had no desire to mingle with the dead, nor did he believe ghost to be real. Strangely, the idea of his apartment being haunted by a real ghost (who apparently didn't know he was a ghost) was less frightening than a flesh and blood person breaking _into_ his apartment. Not that it wasn't disturbing, (it certainly was), but Tetsuya couldn't really be afraid of a ghost who was at the moment hiding in his bathroom.

Or his bathroom as he claimed.

Tetsuya rattled the doorknob. Locked. The bathroom didn't have a lock. This was one of the shortcomings which he wanted to fix.

"Mister ghost-"

"Stop calling me that!" The ghost whimpered.

"Well I'm sorry, but you didn't introduce yourself to me so I don't exactly know your name." There was silence and some shifting and then the ghost spoke.

"Kagami Taiga. I live here." Kuroko bit back a sigh.

"Nice to meat you." Snort. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I also live here." The ghost grumbled something unintelligible and then again fell silent. Tetsuya stared at the bathroom door and finally shrugged. "I'm going to go do my chores now." No reply.

He went about his day like nothing was amiss and as if he didn't have a distraught ghost in his bathroom, but he tried to put those thoughts away. When he moved in, the house was empty already for a few months. The landlady said that the previous owner disappeared suddenly and then a few days alter a man and a woman appeared and helped clean all his belongings saying that he wouldn't be returning here. Tetsuya assumed that he must have had his reason for moving out, but he never took death into consideration.

When he was done with cleaning the kitchen and made himself a cup of steaming tea. Entering the living room area he almost spilled it all over himself when he saw the ghost sitting at his couch with a sulky expression. It was Tetsuya who usually startled people, so being on the receiving end was sort of a surprise. Thankfully he was very good at keeping his composure, even when he was panicking inside.

He set the cup of tea on the table and gently sad down next to the ghost, who claimed he was the one living in the apartment.

"You know, I don't remember anything?" He spoke suddenly. "Like how I died and when and why?" He looked at Kuroko suddenly. "I only remember that I was walking down the street and then nothing." Tetsuya felt his heart clench in sympathy.

"Fuck." He hid his face in his hands. "What am I supposed to do huh? I don't have anywhere else to go?"

"Afterlife?" Kagami looked up at him in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? I hate ghosts. I'm afraid of them!" Tetsuya blinked at the outburst.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you have a choice, seeing as you are one of them now."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Please calm down." He wanted to put a hand on Kagami's shoulder but it when through his body like it wasn't even there. Kuroko frowned. It was strange because he looked corporeal enough to be able to be touched and yet Kuroko couldn't.

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled. "Cos' you're alive and all." Tetsuya sighed.

"Alright you can stay here for as long as we don't figure how to send you to the afterlife." Kagami looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Is there a problem?"

"Feels weird being told I can stay at my own home." Tetsuya huffed. "Okay fine, I get it. Your home now."

"That's not what I wanted to say." Kagami raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to say that this was also your home. I do not intend to kick you out if you don't have anywhere else to go."

"You're being suspiciously nice to me."

"I'm always nice. Although I shouldn't, considering you wanted to scare me away with slamming the door and spying on me in the shower."

Kagami sputtered indignant. Tetsuya didn't know ghosts could blush.

"It was an accident okay? I saw nothing!" He protested vehemently which only betrayed the opposite. "Look. Thanks. For letting me stay for a while and I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared." Tetsuya protested instantly. Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I said I would let you stay, but not for free."

"Hello? Ghost here? I kinda have no money on me?" Tetsuya shook his head.

"I didn't mean money. I meant everyday help." Kagami snorted.

"Like I said, ghost here. Kinda makes it difficult to you know, _touch_ stuff?"

"Ah. Don't worry about that. I think I have an idea how to solve this problem."

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this will work?" Tetsuya gives Kagami a pointed look over the rim of a very thick book he is holding. There are countless books and paper print outs from the internet around them. All of them are about the paranormal and ghosts and theories about ghosts.

"No." Kuroko replied while slowly closing the book and placing it on the floor.

"Well that's reassuring." Kagami snarked and crossed his arms over his chest. Tetsuya pursued his lips.

"Do you have a better idea Kagami-kun?"

"Calling an exorcist?"

"That would be useful for sending you _away_ , not keeping you." Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine. Tell me what to do." Tetsuya nodded.

"According to these books and various internet sources, if you want to gain a let's say 'temporary corporeal' form you need to be able to concentrate on the object you want to hold. It will be difficult in the beginning, but once you grasp it, it should come naturally to you."

"Can't I just move stuff with my mind?"

"It's dangerous. I do not approve of such behavior in my house."

"It's also my house you know." Kagami frowned and then sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Start with this cup then." Tetsuya out a chipped mug on the floor between them. "Try and concentrate." Kagami nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and reached his hand for the object to grasp it but his palm went through it. Kagami frowned.

"Keep going." Kuroko encouraged him. Kagami repeated the action but to no avail. He repeated the action several times, but the closest he got to was when his fingers barely brushed the surface of the mug.

"It's useless!" Kagami threw his hands up in the air. Kuroko shook his head.

"Concentrate on the object not on the action. Again." Kagami sighed in frustration but obeyed again.

"I can't. It's useless." This time it was Kuroko who sighed.

"Maybe the object is too basic. Maybe you need to focus on something which had some value for you." Kagami snorted.

"Well Sherlock, there's a problem. As you see all this stuff is yours." Tetsuya frowned. That indeed posed a problem. They sat for a while in silence, Tetsuya tried to think of an object Kagami-kun could concentrate on, when the ghost spoke.

"Maybe if I could touch a human?" Tetsuya blinked.

"What do you mean?" Kagami made an awkward gesture.

"Here, gimme your hand. Yeah good." Tetsuya felt a little foolish with his hand extended, but he did not protest. Kagami closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He kept his eyes firmly closed, a wrinkle of concentration between his eyebrows as he tried to think about grasping Tetsuya's hand.

Kuroko observed the progress intently. For the first few moments nothing happened, but then Kagami-kun's intangible body started to gain more vivid colors. Soon it stopped just looking corporeal and _became_ corporeal.

"Oh." They both gasped slightly when Kagami's hand suddenly grasped Kuroko's. Tetsuya blinked surprised. Kagami's hand was big and rough and a little cold. He supposed that's how it was for ghosts. Their um 'body' head would be lower than of living humans.

Kagami looked at their clasped hands and then up at Kuroko and finally grinned.

Tetsuya found himself returning it on instinct.

 

* * *

 

The arrangement worked well. Tetsuya attended his classes and part time job, while Kagami stayed at home (as he had no other option, refused to go to the afterlife and Kuroko promised that he could stay) and helped with the chores.

Tetsuya sometimes wondered why he didn't feel afraid. It was a ghost haunting his apartment after all. But he wasn't. Moving out of his parents' home finally and all his friends having scattered all over the country made him feel a little lonely, and so he welcomed good company.

Or any company actually.

He knew he shouldn't really become attached to Kagami-kun, as for once he was a ghost (something which Tetsuya tried and will himself to be put off by, but he just couldn't) and one day he would be gone.

Dead people weren't exactly for keeps.

Kagami-kun was very helpful though. He knew how to cook and was responsible in his share of chores. He loved here longer, so he knew what specialist to call when something broke, where was the power generator, where to find the old ladder etc. etc.

He was really, truly irreplaceable.

This scared Kuroko a bit, so he tried to keep his distance as much as he could, but it wasn't easy. Then two things happened, which made Tetsuya aware that his...affections for the ghost were becoming a little too overwhelming.

There was a crack at the ceiling. Tetsuya commented on this when they were having lunch. Or, well he was having lunch, seeing as Kagami-kun was corporeal but still a ghost and couldn't or needn't really any food. 

"Ah yeah, I was meaning to paint it, but then stuff came up and then I died."

"I'll do it." Tetsuya said after he swallowed his mouthful of fried rice with vegetables. "It shouldn't be that hard." Kagami snorted.

"Yeah, right. If you wanna hurt yourself. The ceiling is pretty high. Let me do it." Kuroko shook his head.

"No. It's fine. I'll do it." Kagami-kun wanted to discourage him, but after a few more tries he gave up.

"Man, you're so stubborn. Whatever. Do what you like."

Kuroko bought some white paint and a paintbrush, while Kagami brought the old, rusty ladder. Kuroko spread old newspapers and wore some old ratted clothes. He started to climb the unsteady ladder.

"Careful moron!" Kagami snapped, grabbing the ladder. Kuroko paid him no mind as he got on top of it and prepared the pain. Kagami-kun was right (unfortunately). He was a little short, and couldn't reach the crack, but when he tiptoed and stretched he barely made it.

He worked in silence, concentrating to the max, while Kagami-kin held the ladder and occasionally snapped 'watch it' when Kuroko got too close to the edge.

After thirty minutes he was almost over. The crack has been almost completely covered, aside from a small part of it, a little further to the left. Kuroko stretched as much as he could, but he was just a little too short.

"I wouldn't do that..." Kagami warned. "Watch it- KUROKO." Tetsuya stretched too far and wobbled and in the next moment he was falling. He gasped and braced himself for the hard fall on the floor (and maybe a broken spine), but he never arrived there.

"You idiot." Tetsuya opened one eye and saw that he was floating.

Well, okay he wasn't, but Kagami-kun was a ghost so it was like he was floating when he was holding him.

"You okay?" He said and set him carefully on his feet. Kuroko nodded. "Good. Now give me that." He snatched the paintbrush Tetsuya was still clutching and got up on the ladder.

Then there was the other thing, mainly the fact that Kagami-kun couldn't, or much like with food, needn't to sleep. But unlike food, the lack of sleep had an effect on him. Saying that he was moody was a bit of an understatement. He was distressed and often lost control on his corporeal form. But worst of all, he was prone to random bouts of anger and frustration, which sometimes resulted in things falling from shelved, door slamming or glass breaking.

Kagami-kun was as distressed because of that as Kuroko was, and probably even more terrified than he was.

"Please calm down." Kuroko tried to soothe him, but Kagami only got more frustrated. He was pacing around the apartment, going through walls, becoming tangible and intangible repeatedly.

"Please stop moving, or you will be stuck in a wall, Kagami-kun." That got his attention and he slumped on the couch, jiggling his leg nervously.

"Okay. Now what." Kuroko sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. They sat in silence, Kagami's nervousness making Kuroko slightly annoyed.

"Maybe if you pretended." He finally spoke. Kagami looked down at Kuroko with a frown.

"Pretended what?"

"To sleep." Kagami looked unconvinced. "Come." He motioned for him to stand up and they went to Kuroko's bedroom.

"Lay down." He said when he crawled onto the bed himself. Kagami hesitantly did as he was told, wriggling for a good position. They ended face to face, looking at each other in awkward silence.

"Now what?" Kagami asked. "This feels so weird. It's like I forgot how to do it and it's so basic."

"Close your eyes and try to think about something pleasant."

"Like what?"

"Anything." Kagami sighed in frustration one last time and then grumbled something under his breath before he calmed down and stayed still. Kuroko watched his relaxed face. He was usually always so intense, frustrated, irritated and Kuroko thought that the frown embedded on his face was permanent. It was nice to know it wasn't. Before he could think and realize what he was doing, his body was moving on his own, tips of his fingers brushing Kagami's cheek.

Kagami grunted and jerked back, eyes flying open.

"Don't mind me." Kuroko said. Kagami gave him a look, but Kuroko moved his hand up in Kagami's hair, stroking at his temple. His skin was cool, and it was the only think which felt different about his. The rest of him felt very tangible. Human. Alive.

Kagami closed his eyes as Kuroko told him (albeit he needed a bit more convincing) and drew in a breath, before releasing it through his nose.

Kuroko kept stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

It became their routine and surprisingly it worked. Kagami got his rest, even if technically didn't sleep and Kuroko didn't have to buy new mugs and glasses.

 

* * *

 

It became a problem, when Kagami disappeared for one whole day. Kuroko then realized how attached they were, how much he considered Kagami a part of his daily routine and even this apartment. It was strange and a little disturbing ('little' was an understatement) to have feelings for a ghost, but here he were.

Kagami returned after full 24 hours, shaken and disturbed. Kuroko asked him what was wrong, but Kagami only shook his head and stared off into the distance for hours. Kuroko left him alone, not wanting to bother him.

"Kuroko." Kagami said before he was getting into bed.

"Yes?"

"I think." Kagami stopped and bit on his lip. He looked really freaked out for some reason. "I think I could use that exorcist right now. I think...I think I wanna go."

Tetsuya felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima wasn't an exorcist per say. He liked to call him a spiritual specialist or a medium. Tetsuya found him online and he wasn't very expensive so he decided to give him a call anyway. The tall man strolled through Tetsuya's apartment, looking for something he called 'energy lines'.

"So you claim that there is a ghost in this flat and you can see him, talk to him and even touch him?" Tetsuya nodded.

"That's correct."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"Because I do no sense any ghost presence in this place." Tetsuya frowned. That was strange.

"It's true though."

"Very well. Summon him." Tetsuya sighed and called out Kagami-kun's name and soon enough the ghost appeared. Midorima flinched slightly when he saw him.

"Are you the ghost?"

"Apparently so." Kagami scratched his nape. "So uh, can you send me to the other side or something?"

"We'll see about that." Midorima said and moved closer to Kagami. He stretched his hands forward and touched Kagami's temples. Closing his eyes he concentrated for a long moment and then frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagami asked, while Kuroko observed the scene.

"Nothing yet. Be quiet." Midorima scolded and returned to concentrating. His frown deepened.

"Impossible." He murmured finally and let go of Kagami's head.

"What? What's wrong?" Midorima looked at Kagami for a long moment before he turned to Kuroko.

"There's been a misunderstanding." Tetsuya blinked. "He's not a ghost."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"He's not a ghost. He's a soul."

"Well isn't this the same thing?" Kagami asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Midorima shook his head.

"Quite the contrary. Ghosts are the spirits of the deceased."

"Yeah? So?" The tall man sighed.

"The difference is that you're not dead." Silence fell between all three of them. Kuroko looked at Kagami while Kagami was looking at Midorima with an incredulous expression. Both of them trying to process what they've just heard.

"You gotta be kidding me." Finally Kagami murmured. "So what? I'm having an out of body experience or something and I can't get back to by body?"

"Could be. Could be also the fact that you lost your spiritual cord connecting it to your body."

"But...Kuroko told me the previous tenant, I mean me, was dead?"

"Um, I only told you that the landlady said you were gone suddenly. We just assumed you were a ghost since all of the facts pointed to it." Midorima snorted.

"Amateurs. Fine, I'll help you in search for his body."

"What about getting back to it?"

"That won't be a problem. Once you find it, you will be either pulled by its own gravity, or you will have no problem merging with it. But remember that you will lose all your memories as a soul, when you wake up. That is, _if_ you wake up."

Kagami's face was morose but he nodded.

"Fine. Let's do it."

 

* * *

 

It didn't took them long to find Kagami-kun's body, as Midorima-kun suggested looking through the news about accidents in the past half a month and call near hospitals. It took them only a day and half and they found him.

"Kagami Taiga, college student coming back from a basketball practice, hit by a car, in a coma." Midorima read from the file he found online. "Currently is in the nearby hospital." He noted the address.

"Thank you." Kuroko said, as he paid him for his services and saw his to the door. "You were a great help." Midorima snorted as he was putting on his coat.

"Of course. You would spend months figuring out this on your own or if you called an exorcist. You cannot exorcise a soul."

"I know that now." Tetsuya said. "Goodbye." Midorima nodded and then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

They found the hospital without any major problems, as well as the room Kagami-kun was occupying.

"Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya called for his friend when he was sure they were alone in the hallway. "You can come out." Kagami appeared out of nowhere.

"Time to go." Tetsuya said and wanted to knock on the door.

"Wait." Kagami caught his wrist. Kuroko blinked.

"You wanted to go back? Now you can. You can wake up and live like a normal person."

"Yeah. But I'll forget you." Kagami blurted out and then flushed. "I mean. I-I don't wanna you know." Tetsuya felt his own cheeks color slightly.

"I don't want either but I'm afraid we don't have a choice. You're family is worried." Kagami nodded.

"Y-yeah, you're right just." He paused and squeezed Kuroko's writs, which he still was holding in his grasp. "Visit me sometimes?" Tetsuya smiled them. He intended to move out actually, but didn't want to say that to Kagami-kun just yet.

"Promise." Kagami nodded, squeezed his wrist and slowly slipped through the door, again becoming invisible, something which he perfected over the months he spent with Kuroko.

Tetsuya waited a few minutes and then he heard shocked gasps and muffled exclamations of 'Taiga you're awake finally!' He waited for a few more moments and then when a blond woman ran out of the room calling for a doctor, he peeked through the door. Kagami-kun looked pale and weak on his hospital bed. A dark haired man was helping him sit up and handing him a cup of water, softly speaking to him.

The woman returned with a doctor and nurses and they again closed the door. Tetsuya nodded to himself and walked away.

 

* * *

 

He didn't move out in the end, but he did stalled the moment he would have to go and face Kagami-kun. He went to the hospital almost every day, but never entered the room. He heard bits and pieces of conversations and sometimes he caught a glance at the man who was living with him for over half a year. He was beginning to return to health slowly, and so Tetsuya didn't think it would be wise to interrupt the process.

"Did you visit him?" Midorima-kun called one day with these words, no greeting whatsoever.

"Nice to hear you too."

"Did you?" The man was business as always.

"Not yet." A sigh.

"Do what you want, but he deserves to. And he would be returning to complete health soon, and the issue of your shared apartment would have to be explained. Tetsuya nodded to himself. He knew that. He knew and understood that, but somehow he couldn't make himself walk into that room.

Soon Alex-sand and Himuro-san contacted him. They explained the whole situation to him, as if he didn't took part in it.

"Well we can't throw you out." Himuro-san said. "That would be rude. But maybe you can be roommates?" He smiled weakly. "Taiga doesn't have any other family and no other place. I already live with someone and Alex lives in the States so..." He paused. Tetsuya sighed.

"I don't mind." They both grinned at him.

"Great! Then all you have to do it meet officially."

Officially was a good way of putting it.

Tetsuya gripped the bouquet of flowers for he bought for the convalescent and tried giving himself courage.

Finally he decided that there was no more point in stalling and he knocked on the door. He heard a soft 'come in' so he pushed the door opened.

Kagami-kun sat in bed, flicking a basketball magazine. Kuroko stared at him. He looked so...real. And alive.

Kagami looked up at him and blinked and suddenly Kuroko felt some sort of pressure disappear. He would do this.

"Do I know you?"

He inhaled and smiled then.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I live in your apartment. We're going to be roommates."  


End file.
